Landon Turner
|+ colspan="2" style="text-align: center; font-size: 115%; color:#000000; background-color:#ffffff"| |- |- |- Center/Power forward |- Personal information |- Date of birth | circa 1960's |- Nationality | American |- Listed height |6 ft 10 in |- Listed weight | 235 lbs |- Career information |- College | Indiana |- NBA Draft |1982; Round: 10 / Pick: 228th |- Selected by the Boston Celtics |- Pro career |''no games played'' |- Career history |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;" | no games played |- Career highlights and awards |- |- ! colspan="2" style="text-align: center;" | player_name ] at NBA.com |} ! colspan="2" style="text-align: center; font-size: 115%; color:#000000; background-color:#dcdcdc"| |- |- |- Center/Power forward |- Personal information |- Date of birth | circa 1960's |- Nationality | American |- Listed height |6 ft 10 in |- Listed weight | 235 lbs |- Career information |- High school | Indianapolis Arsenal Tech (IN) |- College career |1978-1981 |- Career history |- | colspan="1" style="text-align: left;" | 1978-1981 |Indiana |- Career highlights and awards |- |- ! colspan="2" style="text-align: center;" | player_name ] at NBA.com |} Landon Montel Turner (born 1960?) is a former American college basketball player. He starred on the 1981 Indiana University squad that won the NCAA Championship. His basketball career was cut short by an automobile accident in 1981 that left him paralyzed from the chest down. High School Years Turner starred at Indianapolis Arsenal Tech High School. At Tech, Turner became the school’s all-time record holder in rebounding. During his junior year, Tech won the City Championship. The following year they were Sectional and Regional Champs. He was named to numerous All American teams. He was the only player in the state of Indiana chosen to play on the McDonald's All American Team in 1978. In the annual Indiana-Kentucky All Star Game he was top scorer in the second game, scoring 23 points. He hit 11 of 14 shots and, at that time, it set a field goal series record. College Years Turner chose Indiana University, coached by Hall of Famer Bob Knight, over 300 other colleges which recruited himr. IU won its first and only National Invitation Tournament (NIT) championship in 1979; Turner was second-leading scorer. IU also won two Big Ten Championships in 1979-80 and 1980-81. In 1981, during the NCAA Tournament, Landon became a powerhouse. After spending a lot of time in “Coach Knights Dog House,” he worked his way back into the starting lineup and Indiana never lost another game. The crowning glory came in Philadelphia when the Hoosiers won the 1981 NCAA Championship. Turner was named MVP in the semi-final game, in which he was leading scorer and second in rebounds. He named to the All Tournament Team along with teammates Isiah Thomas and Jim Thomas. Catastrophe On July 25, 1981, just four months after winning the NCAA Championship, Turner was in a one-car accident that left him paralyzed from the chest down. After five months in the hospital, his determination and rehabilitation allowed him to go home. Months of therapy followed and in the Fall of 1982 he returned to the IU campus. Although he would never play in the NBA, Red Auerbach of the Boston Celtics selected him in the 1982 NBA Draft. It was a heartwarming gesture and a wonderful tribute to Landon’s hard work and contribution to the game during his collegiate career. Perseverance In May 1984, Turner graduated from IU with a Bachelors degree in Physical Education. Realizing the enormous physical, mental and emotional challenges he battled, Turner began to tell his story of courage, perseverance and triumph. This was the start of his public speaking career. In 1989, the United States Basketball Writers Association awarded Landon the “Most Courageous Award”. Also that year, he was presented with the highest honor bestowed in the State of Indiana, The Sagamore of the Wabash Award, given by Governor Evan Bayh. In 1992, the Hoosier Minority Chamber of Commerce honored Turner as a “Living Legend in Black” Basketball remains an important part of Landon’s life. He played for the Indiana Pacers wheelchair basketball team, coached in the Nike League (in which his team won a Championship) and was assistant coach for the Southport High School freshman team. Turner is co-author of Landon Turner's Tales from the 1980-81 Indiana Hoosiers, published in 2005. In 2003, he was named to the Silver Anniversary High School Team by the Indiana Basketball Hall of Fame. In May 2003, Landon was inducted into the Arsenal Technical High School Hall of Fame. In March 2007, he was inducted into the Indiana High School Athletic Association Hall Of Fame. External Links *Official website *[http://query.nytimes.com/gst/fullpage.html?res=940DEFD81F3AF932A15751C1A96E948260 1988 New York Times article] *2006 ESPN.com article Category:Boston Celtics players Category:Indiana Hoosiers players